Cognitive dysfunction in the elderly population, ranging from simple forgetfulness to a diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease, can impact one's quality of life and ability to function in daily activities. It is crucial that decline be detected as early as possible in order to evaluate whether the cause is treatable, and to employ appropriate treatment, if applicable. The majority of elderly patients rely on their primary care physician for the bulk of their healthcare needs, but there is a lack of sensitive tools available to the physician, and there is a lack of physician's time to use the tools that are available. A hesitancy to diagnose cognitive dysfunction compounds the problem, resulting in a severe under-detection of cognitive decline leading to dementia, and a failure to provide therapeutic intervention at the earliest stages of loss to potentially slow the progression of disease. There is a clear need for an easy-to-use and brief assessment tool designed to target early cognitive decline, and a need to introduce the tool to providers who most frequently care for the elderly population: Primary Care Physicians (PCPs). Psychology Software Tools, Inc. (PST) has developed such a tool, the Computer Assessment of Mild Cognitive Impairment (CAMCI), a computerized screening tool for the detection of early signs of cognitive decline, which has been shown to be more effective in the identification of patients with subtle cognitive loss than the tool most frequently used within the PCP office (i.e., MMSE). With PST's considerable experience in computerized testing and working with elderly populations, and in accordance with PST's company mission to advance the fields of research and assessment, CAMCI would provide an option for PCPs and clinicians to provide therapeutic intervention prior to a diagnosis of dementia. Recent additions to CPT codes permit insurance reimbursement for neuropsychological testing by a computer, including time for the physician's or clinical psychologist's interpretation and reporting. The introduction of this new revenue stream for PCPs and clinicians, coupled with the characteristics of being brief and self-administered make the CAMCI an attractive option for improving early intervention in the progressive condition preceding Alzheimer's disease. Hurdles such as the development of alternate forms, language translations, and effective training materials now exist in the commercialization of this promising tool that would delay or prevent the widespread adoption of the CAMCI. In the current project, we propose to address these barriers to adoption with the ultimate goal of providing a useful and effective tool in the detection of cognitive dysfunction to physicians, the providers of the majority of healthcare to the elderly population. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a significant health problem in the United States, resulting in a cost as much as $100 billion a year. We will provide a solution to Primary Care Physician's that does not impede on their time or budget so that they may identify of mild cognitive impairment (MCI) in the earliest stages so that treatment can be started to delay the transition from MCI to AD. This has the potential to delay the devastating effects of the disease, and also lessen the financial burden on the health care system in the United States.